Voodoo, Lipstick and Coffee, Oh My!
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: She heard soft whispering and opened her eyes, squinting against the morning sun. Jibbs, no spoilers. 10 drabbles challenge.


**This is the 10-song challenge. **

* * *

**At Last – Etta James**

She was unbelievably nervous. She walked up the stairs to the Director's office, and was let in immediately.

"You will be working with Agent Gibbs," the Director told her. She'd nodded. He gave his assistant the order to get Gibbs up in his office. She succeeded, the man coming in almost fuming.

"Morrow, I will not, under any circumstances work with a partner!" he said as he burst in. Jenny flinched, but quickly composed herself.

"Jethro, meet Jenny Shepard. You will, under all circumstances, work with her. And if you don't, I'll have you on desk duty for a year!"

Gibbs looked the woman standing in the room over, and couldn't help but notice the flaming red hair. Her body language screamed confidence, and if he knew anything about redheads—which he did—he knew that she would be ever the handful.

"Director, if Agent Gibbs does not want to work with me, I request another partner," she said, crossing her arms.

_Oh yeah_, Gibbs thought, _this was gonna be good_.

* * *

**Dos Amor – Basic One ft. Hunnely**

"Jen," he whispered, but she didn't respond. "Jenny," he said, a little louder. He trailed a hand down her naked side. She shivered and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she asked with a pout.

"I want to show you something," he said and she grudgingly got out of bed.

A lot of complaining, numerous cups of coffee and one short car ride later, they were at the beach.

"Jethro, why are we here, the sun isn't even up yet!" Regardless of the coffee, she was still half asleep.

He said nothing, just led her out the car and down to the beach. He settled down in the sand and took her onto his lap. She was just falling asleep, when he nudged her awake.

"Jethro, let me sleep!"

"Jen, look," he said and nodded towards the horizon. She twisted in his arms and gasped.

"Wow." The sun was coming up, and she was sure she hadn't ever witnessed something so beautiful. "It's beautiful."

"Not as stunning as you," he whispered in her ear, and she decided to ignore the upcoming sun, in favor of kissing him.

* * *

**One Family – Youth Xtreme**

Jenny got home at 7 in the morning. She had had to work late and was exhausted. She entered the room and quickly changed into her pajamas. She slipped into bed and Jethro's arms immediately pulled her closer to him.

"Sleep," he ordered softly and she nodded.

She only got an hour of shut-eye, before she felt an unfamiliar weight shifting on the bed. She heard soft whispering and opened her eyes, squinting against the morning sun. The boy was curled up against his father, nestled in between the couple. Jethro was on his back, and a little girl lay on his chest.

He was softly whispering to her and she watched with a small smile as the 18-month old fell asleep, by the combination of her father's heartbeat, voice and sleep.

He noticed her awake and let his arm move up to pass a thumb against her cheek. She nuzzled his palm with her hand.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Love you too, Jen, go to sleep." She did, but not before enjoying the steady breaths of their two kids.

* * *

**After All – Saving Abel**

Both were still panting as she collapsed against his chest. Her hair was sprawled all over him as their breaths slowed.

He ran a hand through her hair, and then down her back. She shivered underneath him. He managed to grab the bed sheets and pulled it over their rapidly cooling bodies. He continued rubbing her back and she moaned her approval.

"What happened to no off-the-job?" Gibbs asked, grinning. She playfully swatted at his arm.

"Shut up. You like it as much as I do." He pressed a kiss to her head while she was tracing invisible patterns on his shoulder.

* * *

**Bright Lights – Matchbox 20**

Tears were streaming down her face as she took refuge in a women's bathroom. She knew she had to do it, for her, for her career. But leaving him was so hard. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't bear the thought.

An informal goodbye letter, writing it was just as hellish as she felt now.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and with trembling fingers dialed a familiar number.

"Ducky?"

"_Yes dear, what is wrong?_"

"Can you please just make sure he moves on?" she asked, barely concealing a sob.

"_What are you talking about Jennifer?_"

"Please, just... do it, I can't—please?"

"_Alright._"

It was the least she could do.

* * *

**Life Will Go On – Chris Isaak**

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

She had left him. Left him with her coat and a crappy letter that was supposed to help him understand, yet it did quite the opposite. He sunk down onto the chair and stared at the letter, defiantly.

How could she?

For the first time, he doubted their relationship; their love.

Had it meant nothing to her?

Yes. That he knew—he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. In a way, he knew she still did.

_One day I'll hold you again_.

He was sure of it.

_One day..._

* * *

**Santeria – Sublime**

"You're doing voodoo on me, Abs?" The goth couldn't help but smile.

"Nope. It's called hypnotism."

"Why me?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you trust me! Okay, now be silent. Think. Think back to your past." Gibbs eyes fluttered. "Keep them closed!" she shrieked.

"Okay, they're closed. What now?" He was honest-to-God scared of what would happen. You never knew with Abby.

"Now you think about Jenny..."

"About Jenny what?" a voice said and Abby almost fell from her chair.

"Director..."

"Abby, this is... that sounded a lot like Jen." Abby snickered when she noticed that Gibbs hadn't opened his eyes.

"It _is_ me, Jethro!"

And then Gibbs felt a slap to the back of his head.

* * *

**River – Sarah McLachlan**

She walked down the street, bundled up tightly in a winter coat.

Once upon a time she had been used to the cold; now, not so much anymore. She contributed it to the two years in Mexico. It never got cold there.

The wind rapped across her face and she stopped for a while, taking a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee.

She continued, and stopped in front of an ever-familiar house.

She knocked on the door and the man opened, a warm, inviting smile on his face.

"Hi," she said, too overwhelmed by seeing him again to say anything else.

"Welcome home, Jen."

And while she was pulled inside, she couldn't help but wonder how good her decision had been.

* * *

**War – Edwin Starr**

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Get your ass up here, now!" the voice of the Director carried down all the way to the bullpen, making the team jump and the man in question raise his eyebrows. He quickly got up and went to see the lovely Director.

She came out of her office and the two argued loudly on the catwalk.

Nobody could identify what the fight was about, until Gibbs said, "Conference room, now!"

On the bullpen floor the elevator opened, but upon hearing Gibbs' words, none of the waiting people stepped onto it.

"Feeling a little bitchy today, Jen?" Gibbs asked amused.

She didn't answer simply pressed him up against the back wall and kissed him. "Shut. Up."

And he did not protest.

* * *

**I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) – Pitbull**

Click-clack, click-clack.

The tone had him looking up to see her leaning over the banister, his favorite redhead. There was just something about her today that made him tighten just by looking at her.

She was sporting a half-grin, and he thought her lipstick was new. Well, she at least hadn't worn it before. He almost groaned when he remembered her telling him about her new lipstick.

_Wanna know the color?_

_Red?_

_Fuck me red._

Oh boy. All of a sudden, the ever-present twinkle in her eyes became more pronounced, as her lips curved into a full smile. She knew what he was thinking about.

And she liked it to, judging by the come-hither move she just made with index finger.


End file.
